The Friends in Cassie 2
by bamboo72498
Summary: Christine Booth goes to summer camp for the first time with her best friend. Fun and Adventure ensue.


**A/N: So this story came about during one of our Bonesology live chat nights (which all of you nerds should come too because they are tons of fun), in which we were talking about summer and camp and Vacation Bible School, and one thing led to another, and this was created.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The discussion had taken place way back in February. Christine's best friend, Emma, was going to summer camp and desperately wanted her friend to come with. The girls had asked nonstop for nearly two weeks; Christine even went so far as to bring home a camp catalog and leave it where she was her sure parents would see it.

"I think we should let her go! Camp is so fun! Jared and I went almost every summer when we were kids. We went canoeing, and hiking, and made wallets, and slept in tents. It was great!" Booth said as he and Brennan cleaned the kitchen one night after dinner. "It will be good for her. She'll be with other kids and learn to be independent; valuable life skills."

"I'm still not so sure. The activities you mention come with many risks I don't want Christine to experience yet. Not to mention the multiple diseases mosquitoes and ticks carry," Brennan said, and Booth could tell she was worried.

"Bones, the counselors will be watching her every second and we can put like a million cans of bug spray in her suitcase."

"You make a valid argument," Brennan smiles. "Maybe. I'll think about it."

A few days later, Booth and Brennan sat down with Emma's mom, Cheryl, to really discuss their daughters' summer plans.

"But it really is a great camp! Sophie has been going for the past six years, and she loves it! Always comes home with all sorts of stories and bracelets and songs. It's great. And Emma went last summer and loved it. And since she and Christine have gotten so close this past year, I think she wants to share it with her, too." She goes into more detail about the camp and the age divisions (Mini's, where Emma and Christine would be, Juniors, Inters, where Emma's older sister Sophie is, and Seniors), and all the activities they get to do, and that the youngest girls only go for a short time and as they get older they can go longer and longer until they are staying the entire eight weeks.

"And your girls really were okay?" Brennan asks, concerned.

"Yeah, they were! I mean besides the occasional bout of 'homesickness', but every camper gets that at some point," Cheryl smiles. "I promise they will have a wonderful time. I wouldn't be letting Emma go back if I didn't think she wouldn't like it."

Brennan takes in the explanation and mulls over it for a second, then looks at Booth, her face doing all the talking. They share a silent conversation for a moment before Booth nods and looks away.

"Christine! Emma! Come here!" He calls, and a second later, they girls appear from where they had been playing in Christine's bedroom.

"Did you decide? Can Christine come to camp with me?" Emma asks, bouncing on her toes. She grabs her friend's hand and squeezes it, sending silent hope to her.

"Well we all talked and, Monkey, your mom and I decided that you can go to camp with Emma."

The screams that came out of the girls' mouths made Booth sure that the windows were going to burst. And by the end of the night, forms were filled out, checks were signed, and summer plans were officially set.

[] []

 _June_

School was out. Backpacks full of unused supplies, memories, and gifts had come home, along with yet another perfect report card. Summer vacation had begun and the official two-week countdown to camp had started.

Every night before bed, Christine would cross off another day on her calendar.

Ten days.

Seven days.

Five days.

Three days.

"It's tomorrow!"

"I know you're excited, but you have to go to bed. You need energy for all the fun things you're gonna do at camp this week."

"Okay. I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you too, Monkey.

[] []

 _Wednesday_

"When is Emma gonna be here?" Christine asked for the fortieth time that morning.

"Soon," her mom answered, again.

"Mommy! 'Soon' is not precise! Emma needs to get here now! I wanna go!"

"I know you're excited, but you have to be patient, Christine," Brennan said. "Come here and help me organize these artifacts. An activity will keep your mind busy and help the time pass faster."

"Okay," Christine sighed, leaving her perch at the window and going to her mom at the kitchen table.

Booth arrives home not long after, having dropped off Hank at daycare where he will stay while his parents drop his sister off at camp. He finds his girls engaged in the project (another 'Battle Axe' that Brennan reminds him is a 'Plow') and even tries to help them. But he is eventually to told to leave them be.

Not able to fully focus on the job her mom gave her, Christine once again resumes her watch at the front window. And right on schedule, Emma and her family pull into their driveway.

"She's here! She's here!" Christine shouts, running to the door. She and Emma hug each other like they hadn't just seen each other the previous day.

"Are you excited?" Emma squeals.

"Yes!" Christine shouts, grabbing her backpack and running hand-in-hand with her friend to her Suburban.

"I guess they're ready," Cheryl laughs.

"It would seem so," Brenna nods, grabbing Christine's sleeping bag and pillow, while Booth handles her suitcase and locks the front door behind them.

He loads the gear into the back of the truck which is already filled with Emma's things. He is relegated to the back with the girls after Brennan claims the passenger seat, and sits behind his wife with Emma between him and Christine.

The ninety-minute drive to the camp is not a quiet one by any means. Emma spends the time teaching Christine as many camp songs, chants and cheers as she could. There are a few about moose, including one about drinking juice; one about a polar bear, which Brennan tries to science the inaccuracies of. And the one the girls are singing as they pull up the gravel driveway to the camp is yet another 'Repeat After Me' song about sipping cider with boys and kissing them, which Booth vehemently hates. They pass the stables and the horses galloping around and are soon stopped by a staff member.

"Chevy!" Emma shouts, leaning over Christine to get to the window.

"Hey! Little Sister! How's it hanging?"

"Amazing!"

"And who is this?" Chevy asks, looking at Christine.

"That's Christine, she's my best friend. This is her first summer at camp," Emma answers.

"Well, it's good to meet you. You're gonna have a great time this summer," he says, smiling at Christine, who smiles shyly back.

"Emma! Get back in your seat," Cheryl scolds, ready to get moving again.

"Catch ya later," Chevy winks at the girls as they continue on. They pull into the field turned parking lot and find a parking spot.

"I sincerely hope 'Chevy' is not the name that boy's mother gave him," Brennan says.

"Dr. Brennan," Emma says. "It's his 'Camp Name'! All the counselors have one."

"I see," Brennan says, opening her door and stepping out onto the dirt, still not so sure.

Once everything is unloaded, they follow the large group of families to the row of trailers labeled with the names of all the cabins. Emma and Christine put their things into the one labeled 'Cassiopeia.'

"I really enjoy this!" Brennan giggles. "All of the cabins are named after constellations!" Her laughter continues as they follow the other people up a hill and into a building labeled 'Activities Center' on a plaque near the front doors.

Inside is a jumble of noise and activity as families check in. There are tables surrounding the perimeter of the room, each labeled with the specific cabin or place it belongs too. There is one for the nurse, where Cheryl and Emma stop first to drop off Emma's inhaler and a refill of Sophie's epilepsy medication. The Booth family continues on, stopping at the table labeled for Christine's cabin.

"Hi!" she smiling counselor said to them. "I'm Hawkeye, and I'll be one of your counselors." She has long, brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail and deep brown eyes. "What's your name?"

"Christine," the girl says.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. You're going to have a lot of fun this week, I promise," Hawkeye says marking Christine's name off on the paper in front of her.

"'Hawkeye' is your Camp Name, correct?" Brennan asks.

"It is," she nods. "I teach archery," the counselor explains.

"Ah, I see," Brennan nods, not getting the reference to the comic book character. "And what, may I ask, is your given name?"

"I can't tell you that, it's a secret," she says with a wink to Christine. By now, Emma and her mother have caught up. "Hey, Little Sister!" Hawkeye says, slapping five with Emma.

"Emma is certainly popular around here," Brennan says to Cheryl.

"Yeah, she kind of is," Cheryl replies with a chuckle. "A lot of the siblings are. Their families have been coming here sometimes for decades, so they become regular faces."

"- just past the trees, and it's the second cabin on your right," Hawkeye finishes giving directions the mom's missed, but Booth and the girls heard, so they follow them out a door to their right. Emma and Christine rush ahead of them, eager to get to their cabin, and are already inside when the adults catch up.

The cabin is divided into two large rooms with a bathroom in the middle to share. Out front is a long porch with benches and chairs lined up ready to be sat on. Each room is set up nearly the same: six sets of bunk beds line the perimeter, shelves and cubbies are at one end, already getting filled with the girls' belongings, and on the opposite side, tucked into a corner and hidden behind a curtain are the two single cots where the counselors will sleep. Nearly every top bunk has a wide, screened in window next to it, and a wooden beam running just under the windows all around the room act as a nightstand for those sleeping up top.

Emma and Christine are quick to claim two top bunks that are right next to each other; the friends can easily see and touch each other. Their parents help the girls make their beds (sleeping bags, pillows, and prized stuffed animals get laid out just so), set out their gear in their cubbies, and even talk with the other parents in the room. The second counselor for the group, a short, stocky, redheaded girl named Tex-Mex, floats around helping out and talking to everyone.

The girls in cabin Cassie 2 (the larger Cassiopeia have been divided into its two sides) are fast friends, already talking and laughing and getting to know each other.

"Alright, I'm leaving," Cheryl says, grabbing her daughter for a hug. "Have fun, baby, okay?"

'I will. Love you, mom," Emma says, hugging her mom back

"Love you too." And with one last kiss, Cheryl leaves, waiting back on the path for Booth and Brennan.

"Yeah, we're gonna go too," Booth starts. "Have fun, Monkey."

"I will. Love you, Daddy," Christine says with a hug.

"Love you too. I'll see you on Saturday, okay?"

"Okay." Booth gives his baby girl one more hug and joins her best friend's mom outside.

Brennan is the one who lingers; still nervous for Christine, and sad to leave her daughter. She holds Christine in a hug the longest "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too. Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Don't worry. I'm gonna be okay. I'll see you soon," Christine smiles, trying to make her mom feel better.

"I know. I'm just gonna miss you."

"You can't miss me too much, you have to help Auntie Angela get ready for the new baby. That will keep your mind occupied," Christine said, repeating her mom's earlier words, her blue eyes shining brightly.

"You're right, it will," Brennan nods. She hugs the girl one last time and takes her leave.

The last thing she hears before following Booth and Cheryl back down the path is Tex-Mex clapping her hands and telling the campers to get ready to go to their first activity.


End file.
